The death of Toby
by Chandorah
Summary: This is one of my first 'real' stories about my own made up character named Toby.


One sacrifice is all you need.

The years went by, and Toby grew older. He was in his late fifties now, no longer a mercenary. No, he had laid it behind him, all the adventuring and fortunes was finally enough for him.

Though he did miss it, he was happy with his new life. He lived near New Vegas now, working for the Gun Runners. Normally you won't be able to work for them, but Toby had managed to get connections throughout the wide Mojave Wasteland.

He even had a wife too. They had a boy together; Toby already taught him how to handle a rifle. "You're never too young to handle a rifle." He always said, and he was right.

Toby was a weapon tester for the Gun Runners; his expertise with various weapons suited him well for the job. And the caps were great too.

As the years went on, he grew more and more attached to the idea of never experiencing a real gunfight again. And if it hadn't been for Boone, he would probably have been alive too.

One seemingly normal day, after hours of weapons testing he was about to leave the compound before he noticed a strangely looking fella buying weapons from the sales robot. He leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette as the man bought a hunting rifle and a scope for it.

He smiled slightly as he thought back on his young days, and he followed the man for a bit, though he didn't notice that before the man had his rifle pointed at Toby's throat. "Why are you following me?" the man asked, his harsh voice indicated quickly that he had experience many things.

"Sorry son, you just remind me of myself in my younger days. I was just daydreaming, that's all." He said, as he smiled slightly at the young man. The man was about to say something when he fell to the ground, and a roar from a rifle filled the air. Toby quickly pulled his trusty .357 revolver, and shot the gunman.

But there was more than one.

As he looked around, he noticed they had been surrounded. "Drop the gun, old timer." One of the raiders said, smiling as Toby looked around. He sighed, though he didn't have time to let go of the revolver before Boone was on his feet, and had already shot three.

Toby quickly shot the raider behind him, and it didn't take them long to kill the rest. "You're a good shot for an old man." The man said, and introduced himself. "People call me Boone." He said, smiling as they shook hands. "Name's Toby." Toby smiled, as he had heard of the young man.

Boone nodded, and smiled slightly. "Thanks, for rescuing me, is there anyth-"he didn't finish the sentence as he was pushed to the ground by Toby, who was shot twice in his chest. A raider was laughing slightly, before his brain was blasted out. Boone looked at Toby, and quickly went down on his knees. "Hey, you're going to be fine." Boone said, and injected him with a stimpak. Toby quickly inhaled, the pain was familiar, though stronger.

"Oh boy, I'm not used to this.." Toby mumbled, as he groaned when Boone helped him up. "Take me to my house, please." Toby muttered. Boone nodded, and Toby showed him the direction to his house. As they arrived, his wife and son quickly helped him inside. As they explained what had happened, they thanked Boone. "Anything I can do?" Boone asked, smiling slightly. "Nah, we'll manage." Toby smiled, and they shook hands again.

"You know, there's one thing you can do. I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took a bullet to the knee. I can't stand walking for too long, so if you could tell me about your adventures when you come by, that would be great." Toby smiled, and his wife shook her head laughing. "I'll be happy to do so, sir." Boone said, smiling. "I'll return sometime." Boone smiled, as he left the door.

The years went by, before Boone returned. Not because he didn't want to, but because he felt he had to be able to tell about a lot of adventures. Though he was happy, it was only until he found the home of Toby. Or well, the rest of it. Boone searched through the remains, and found a hidden basement. He entered it, and found three skeletons down there, two of them holding their hands while they were hugging the smaller one. Boone looked away, and noticed a table with a note next to a hunting rifle, completely modified.

'Boone.

Legionnaires came here, asking for you.

I told them I knew nothing about you, but I fear they didn't believe me.

I'm too old to do anything about them now.

They will probably kill me and my family, so I want you to have this.

It's been a trusty companion, and I would hate to see it collecting dust.

Do with it as you see fit.

Toby.'

Boone placed the note down, and picked up the rifle. He grew with anger inside.

Not only had his wife been killed by the legion, but also innocent people. Boone picked up the rifle and the ammo, and quickly left the house. He moved to a nearby legion camp he had heard of, and waited until night.

He killed them all. Only the slaves were alive. He quickly helped them out, and led them to a nearby NCR camp.

Because war… War never changes…


End file.
